The present invention relates generally to converting a halftoned image representation, generated from an original continuous toned or contoned image representation, back into a contoned image representation, and more particularly to an adaptive filtering method and apparatus for descreening a scanned halftoned image representation, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Document Processing Systems (DPS) refers to a set of devices that construct, produce, print, translate, store and archive documents and their constituent elements. Such devices include printers, copiers, scanners, fax machines, electronic libraries, and the like. The present invention addresses situations particularly relevant to printing systems and discusses them as the prime example of a DPS, but the present invention should not be construed to be limited to any such particular printing application. Any DPS is intended to benefit from the advantages of this invention.
Hardcopy images obtained by silver halide photography or standard lithographic processes are typically provided in continuous tone or contone form. Continuous tone images are converted to halftone or binary images to enable the production of certain types of printed copies such as found in newspapers and magazines. Halftone images are binary images having pixels that are either turned on or off. Halftone images are generated from contone images using a variety of known halftoning techniques including i) threshold arrays or dithering, such as clustered dots, dispersed dots, and stochastic screens; ii) adaptive processes, such as error diffusion; and iii) interactive processes, such as least squares and direct binary search.
A halftoned image is printed by enabling or withholding the application of ink at locations on the copy sheet that correspond to the output of each pixel. Unfortunately, direct printing of a halftone image that has been acquired by scanning or similar methods is usually not desired. moiré, distortions, and other artifacts are often introduced when image processing operations such as scaling, enhancement, color correction, re-halftoning at a different screen frequency, etc., are performed on scanned halftone images.
Because of this, scanned halftone images are usually converted to a continuous tone image, subjected to appropriate image processing, and then reconverted back to a halftone image for printing. Thus, image processing systems used with printers in reprographic systems typically require the capability to convert scanned halftone images to continuous tone images to meet these conversion and reconversion needs, and to enable processing by any of a large variety of enhancement algorithms commonly available for continuous tone images.
Unscreening or descreening refers to reversing the digital halftone process in order to approximate a continuous tone digital image. The goal of descreening is to generate a descreened contone image which most closely approximates the original contone image from which the original halftone image was itself created. A conventional method of reversing the halftoning process is through the application of a low-pass filter to the halftone image data. Generally speaking, low-pass filtering methods cannot maintain the fidelity (i.e. fine detail) of the edge information contained in the original image, and in fact, may blur edges and lose fine details in the descreened continuous tone output image. In addition, low-pass filtering methods can introduce artifacts into the descreened continuous tone output image. Another method of reversing the halftoning process is through the application of a notch filter to the halftone image data. Notch filtering methods preserve the sharpness of edges in the descreened continuous tone output image, but also introduce periodic structures due to remaining high order harmonics.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to develop a new and improved adaptive filtering method and apparatus for descreening a scanned halftoned image representation, that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.